


light a fire in your soul

by sizhu



Category: Free!
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, be warned bad smut awaits, don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin rolls back into town, no telling where he's been, and shows up at the bar where one Tachibana Makoto works. He won't leave until Makoto gives him a damn good reason for why he's stuck in a slump and still close to home, babysitting his kid siblings. As he always has been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	light a fire in your soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyanase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanase/gifts).



> hi this is my shitty contribution to a fandom i wasn't ready to admit being a part of. It was originally supposed to be Makoto and Haru but Rin bullied his way in and wouldn't go away so
> 
> i just went "fuck it" and ran with it. 
> 
> also it's currently 5am on my 22nd birthday and I have not slept yet this fic is probably addled with mistakes _goodnight_

The telltale sound of glass shattering on the floor alerted both staff and patrons alike that one Tachibana Makoto was on shift for the rest of the evening. Staff rolled their eyes at Makoto’s clumsy behavior, each wondering who should start the petition to the owner to invest in unbreakable glassware. Glass breaking would be a commonplace sound for the remainder of the evening, and it annoyed the ever loving shit out of the other staff members. Unfortunately for them, patrons loved the timid, amicable brunet. He brought in a ridiculous number of sales despite the constant breaking of glass, which only broke when he was flustered.

The problem? He got flustered whenever anyone so much as looked at him with bedroom eyes – which, as it so happened, was a lot of the time. When he wasn’t flustered by provocative stares and cheesy one-liners, Makoto was arguably their best bartender. It was just a shame that everyone and their mother seemed to be on a mission to sabotage the bar and rob them of all their good glassware. Ah, there went another glass.

“Oi, Mako.”

“Hm?” Makoto looked up and blinked when he saw red hair and a sharp toothed smile. “Rin. What can I get you?”

“Vodka on the rocks.” Rin smirked, eyeing Makoto. He leaned over the bar slightly, snickering. “You’ve certainly made a mess back there. How do you still have a job?”

“Apparently I bring customers in.” Makoto shrugged, pouring Rin’s drink and setting it in front of him. “It wouldn’t be so bad if people weren’t so… Friendly… I’m just glad I don’t work thee floor anymore. Dropped a lot of trays because people kept groping me…”

Rin snorted into his drink. He used his glass to hide another smirk. “Does Haruka know?”

Makoto faltered while putting Rin’s payment in the cash register. “Haru’s been studying in Tokyo. I haven’t seen him in a few months.”

“Well, that certainly explains why you start at every interested stare.” Rin sighed. “I’m surprised you didn’t go with him.”

“…I had to stay home and look after the twins…”

“Bullshit.”

Makoto jumped, spilling a drink but managing not to drop or even break the glass. For once. “Rin…?”

“You shouldn’t have had to give up your dream to satisfy your parents’ need for a free babysitter.” Rin downed the rest of his vodka, almost spilling the ice on his face.

“Well, I suppose, but… Makoto stumbled over more drinks. Another glass broke and alcohol splashed onto the floor. Makoto’s hands were trembling. “…it’s not as if I had a dream that was all my own, anyway…”

“You’re so self-suppressed that you don’t even know yourself.”

“Rin, I’m working right now.” Makoto turned away from him, trying to focus on the customer’s order. It was a difficult task, with Rin leering at him, scowl on his face.

“And I’m a paying customer.” Rin nudged his empty glass toward Makoto for a refill.

Makoto sighed and obliged him with a shaking hand. “Why are you back in town, anyway…?”

“Wanted to get a swim out of Haruka, but since he’s not here…” Rin shrugged. “What about you?”

“I haven’t done any swimming since Haru left.” Makoto turned his back on Rin again. “We’re busy right now, Rin. May I get back to work?”

“Yeah, sure. Just don’t leave without me. I’m hanging around until the end of your shift.” Rin said as he knocked back his second vodka.

Another bartender supplied him with water. This one served him for the rest of the evening while Makoto deliberately worked the other end of the full length bar. Rin didn’t recognize him – some tiny, silver haired thing that was so lanky he looked barely legal. Other than that, Rin paid little attention to him, focusing mostly on how miserably and defeated Makoto looked, despite the friendly mask he put on to satisfy all the other paying customers.

Makoto had given up on everything just to make life easier on his needy parents. He’d sacrificed his own needs, his own wants, and his own _life_ for their sake. He’d suppressed himself to the point that he’d forgotten his passions, forgotten who he was. Rin sighed as he sipped on his water. This would be tough.

 

Several hours later, Makoto fumbled his keys into the lock on his apartment – the only private haven (besides work) he had from his parents and rambunctious twin siblings.

“Nice place you got here.”

Makoto’s heart leapt into his throat and he swung around with a startled yelp. “R-Rin! D-don’t _do_ that!”

“I told you I was hanging around until the end of your shift. You left without waiting for me.” Rin huffed. He shut the door behind him, waltzing through the apartment like he owned it.  “We’re going to talk about that bullshit copout ‘I don’t have a dream’ whether you like it or not.”

Makoto sighed. “Fine. Let me just get changed.”

“Sure, sure.” Rin plopped down on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table. To his surprise, Makoto made quick work of changing clothes and returning to the living room. He sat down on the couch far from Rin, twiddling his thumbs. “Stop fidgeting.”

“Why are you here, Rin?”

“Told you.” Rin folded his arms behind his head as he reclined on the couch. “We’re going to talk about your bullshit excuse.”

“I meant why you came to town.” Makoto sighed, curling up against the arm of the couch. He intended to make himself appear smaller, a difficult feat given his tall form and broad back.

“Told you that, too.”

“You said you came to get a swim out of Haru.” Makoto mumbled, chewing on his thumbnail. “But Nagisa and I told you Haru had gone to Tokyo. So why are you here?”

“To find out why you let Haruka go to Tokyo without you.”

“And I gave you that answer at the bar.”

“It was a bullshit answer.”

Makoto sighed, curling up tighter. “What do you _want,_ Rin?”

Rin moved, reclining back against the arm of the couch and nudged Makoto with his foot. “I want you to do what _you_ want for a change. Not what you think someone else needs or what someone else wants you to do.”

“But…”

“Makoto, it’s okay to say no every once in a while.” Rin grinned at him. “And I _know_ you have a dream. You’ve just forgotten about it, what with you putting everyone else and their mother ahead of your own wants and needs.”

Rin blinked when he heard a hiccup from the other end of the couch. Oh, shit. Was Makoto crying…? Damn, he’d fucked that one up, hadn’t he. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He’d screwed up and now he had to fix it. The question was: how?

“Oi.”

Makoto flinched. Rin sighed again.

“Makoto, come here.”

He reluctantly shifted closer to Rin, but not by much. Rin watched him before snorting. He nudged Makoto slightly with his foot. He sat up just enough to yank Makoto forward. Makoto fell onto Rin’s chest with a startled yelp. “R-Rin! Wh-what—“

Rin, surprisingly gently, pushed Makoto’s head into his shoulder, sighing. “You remember how… When we were kids I would never shut up about following my old man’s Olympic dream?”

“…Yeah?”

“And we’d pestered Haruka about his dream, and all he wanted to do was just swim and that was it?”

Makoto knit his brows together. He nodded slightly, trying to figure out where Rin was going with his spiel. “And Nagisa said his dream was to steal a rockhopper penguin from the zoo.”

Rin barked in laughter, nodding. “Yeah. But do you remember what you said _your_ dream was?”

Makoto blinked. Oh. _Oh_. “…I wanted to be a veterinarian…”

“Uh-huh. What happened to that, Mako…?”

“…I gave it up… So Mom and Dad had the help they needed…” Makoto whispered against Rin’s shoulder. “Shredded all my college applications and everything… I still take care of the cats around my parents’ and Haru’s houses…”

“See? You haven’t forgotten.” Rin buried his fingers in Makoto’s hair. “Shame about those applications, though…”

Makoto sighed at the touch and nuzzled into Rin. “…Yeah.”

Rin blinked at Makoto cuddling into his shoulder and grinned a bit. Sharp teeth made the grin look predatory, but Makoto was too busy relaxing against the professional swimmer. “Mako, this can’t be good for my back.”

“You did this yourself…”

“Yep, and now I’m doing this.” Rin sat up and gathered Makoto up in his arms, carrying him back to the bedroom. Makoto, predictably, yelped in surprise. He clung to Rin, hoping that the redhead didn’t drop him. He _maybe_ suspected that Rin just _might_ , if only to get a reaction out of him.

Unfortunately, Makoto didn’t think that through entirely, and the result was nothing short of catastrophic. Rin tried to put Makoto on the bed, but Makoto, so afraid of being dropped, didn’t let go when Rin did. Even when Makoto landed on the bed, not even a foot down, he wouldn’t let go of Rin. In turn, Rin lost his balance and toppled onto the bed. On top of Makoto. Makoto squirmed under Rin, whining. “Rin… Get off. You’re heavy.”

Rin scoffed. He sat on Makoto, sitting up and crossing his arms. “You take that back.”

“Riiiin.” Such a pitiful whine. “Get _off_.”

“Make me.”

Makoto pouted and squirmed under Rin, unintentionally rolling his hips up. Rin hissed and Makoto let out a particularly breathy moan. Both of them froze. Makoto stared up at Rin with wide eyes. His cheeks were flushed pink and he held his breath, unable to bring himself to move. Rin’s lips curled into a smirk, revealing sharp teeth. He leaned over Makoto, taking his wrists and pinning them on the pillow above their heads. “That was an interesting sound you just made, Mako.”

“Rin…”

Rin smirked and ground his hips down against Makoto’s, earning the redhead another nice little moan and a nicely arched back. He nipped at Makoto’s neck, sucking lightly on the sensitive skin. Makoto whined softly. “Rin, what…?”

“Hush.” Rin tugged Makoto’s shirt off, letting Makoto’s wrists to go in order to do so.

Makoto let him undress him, and once he could use his arms again, he slid his hands through Rin’s hair. “Is… This really happening…?”

“Yes. Now, hush and enjoy yourself.” Rin pinched a nipple while grinding his hips down against Makoto’s. Makoto whined in response, tugging on Rin’s hair and arching into Rin again.

Rin smirked as he kissed down Makoto’s neck and chest. He nipped at the heated skin, pleased with Makoto’s squirming and whining. Rin hadn’t expected Makoto to be so sensitive, but he certainly wasn’t complaining about it. In fact, it only served to turn him on more, if that was even possible.

“Rin, I don’t…—“ Makoto cut off with a keening moan and hips bucking upward into Rin’s hand.

“Seriously, Mako, shut up.” Rin gave Makoto a small squeeze, earning another moan.

Makoto pouted up at Rin. “Rin, I don’t have any lube.”

“…Oh.” The redhead laughed lightly, sitting up. “That is kind of important, isn’t it?”

Makoto looked away, cheeks flaming red. “Yeah. So w-we can’t…”

Rin snorted. “I can still get you off, Mako.”

Makoto’s cheeks burned in embarrassment. “Rin…”

Rin smirked and tugged down Makoto’s sweatpants. Makoto hissed at the cold air on heated skin. He didn’t remember his apartment being so cold before. Or so hot, if his skin was anything to go by. He was pretty sure he was sweating. Either his apartment was both hot and cold at the same time – a ridiculous notion – or he was very, _very_ nervous about what Rin was going to do to him. He knew, of course, the _nature_ of Rin’s intentions, but the actual intention was unclear. And the mystery made him anxious.

The anxiety washed away in the blink of an eye as pleasure overtook his nerves. Makoto gasped as Rin’s mouth was on him. His fingers tightened in Rin’s hair, tugging surprisingly harshly on red strands. His other hand fisted into the comforter so hard his knuckles went white as Rin licked up Makoto’s erection. Rin sucked gently – more for Makoto’s sake than his own. He wanted to get rough and playful, but Makoto was, quite clearly, still as timid as he was when they were kids. Despite his notoriously aggressive nature, he wanted to help Makoto relax, to please him; not break him.

If the quiet little whimper and the desperate arch into Rin’s mouth were anything to go by, he was doing a damn fine job. Makoto tugged on Rin’s hair, whining. He sighed appreciatively at the lick up the base of his shaft only to be interrupted as a guttural moan tore from his throat and fingers tightening harshly in bright red hair. Rin had surprised him by humming around him. The resulting vibrations sent a thrill up his spine and Makoto wanted more.

Makoto tugged on Rin’s hair again, whining. Rin chuckled around him, and Makoto bucked his hips for more. Rin pushed down on Makoto’s hip to prevent him from jerking again and risk accidentally hurting them both. That just made Makoto all the more eager for more heat, more friction, more _pleasure_ , and Makoto writhed under Rin’s powerful body.

Rin swirled his tongue around Makoto’s length, all the way to the tip before devouring him again. He hummed, pleased with the needy quivering of Makoto’s sensitive body. Makoto whimpered. In the back of his hazy mind, he wondered if he was actually hurting Rin – how had the redhead not made any response to the fingers gripped tight in his hair? Makoto was certain his fingers were so tightly entwined in that red hair that his knuckles were white.

“Rin…” Makoto’s voice wavered. He felt the heat pool in his abdomen, coiling tightly. He could feel it ready to snap, but for some reason…

It hadn’t. It just kept winding tighter and tighter. The heated tension in his body kept his mind in a haze of lustful obscurity without any relief. Unintentionally, he tugged harshly on Rin’s hair, pulling a pained groan from Rin’s throat that sent another wave of vibrations down Makoto’s abused erection. Makoto’s moan warbled loudly throughout the room, a lewd sound that would have had Makoto’s cheeks flush perfect cherry red if he were in the right frame of mind to feel such embarrassment.

Rin sucked Makoto hard, and Makoto’s wanton warbling broke in pitch and died in his throat as he finally came. Rin didn’t pull off. Instead, he milked Makoto for all he had – all he could without making too much of a mess. Makoto went still on the mattress, feeling weightless and boneless from the experience. His hand fell from Rin’s hair, finally letting go.

Rin moved up, licking his lips and wearing a smug smirk. He nipped playfully at Makoto’s ear. “Oi, Mako. I didn’t kill you, did I?”

“Hm…?” Makoto blinked into focus and his eyes followed Rin’s movements as best they could. “No, I’m—Rin, did you—You did.”

“Did what?”

“…You swallowed…”

“So?”

Makoto’s cheeks flushed and he pushed Rin off of him. He rolled over, his back toward the redhead while Rin just laughed. He rubbed Makoto’s shoulder and kissed it in a surprisingly tender gesture. He settled down, wrapping his arm around Makoto curling up behind him. “It was for you…”

“…Mmn…? What was…?”

“You asked me why I came back to town.” Rin muttered against Makoto’s back. “I came back for you.”

Makoto hid a smile in his pillow.

“…I think I will go back to school. Follow my dream. Be a vet.”

“You’d better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a good deal of time listening to Emma Hewitt and Oceanlab while writing this. 
> 
> and i am going to say now that smut is probably the most difficult thing for me to write _like i want to pull my hair out and sit down and cry but i will get better i swear_


End file.
